russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik
Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik is a 2015 Philippine daytime television drama based on the 6-year original 1989 television series that starred Margarita Fuentes, together with the late Ricky Belmonte and Melissa Mendez. The series was aired on IBC's HapoNation afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from March 2, 2014 to October 16, 2015. It starred Abby Bautista, together Maricar Reyes, Jeric Raval, Matt Evans, Tricia Santos and Albie Casiño. This is Bautista's third lead role after teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy and My Little Janella, and after having already portrayed the special participation roles in primetime fantaseryes such as Janella in Wonderland and Janella: A Teen Princess. This children's drama series made a comeback with the glory days of Philippine drama and become a contemporary because the story is being different when they are prolonging it. It is created by Zenaida O. Soriano from the original story, developed by the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and is directed by Mervyn Brondial. It was originally broadcast on ABS-CBN from November 27, 1989 to September 30, 1994 with the show's original airing was at 2:00pm and transferred / broadcast on RPN to become part of network's relaunch in October 3, 1994 airing at 1:30pm until its last episode in 1995, and was used again broadcasting in January 19, 2015 at 2:30pm. It is one of the most successful teleserye of IBC, and one of the network's daytime slot under the HapoNation program lineup. Also, it made the comeback of afternoon series on IBC after 2 months of hiatus (with ''Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo''). The series also aired after the noontime show APO Tanghali Na!. Production In December 2014, IBC announced that the classic soap will return on TV and will be one of Kapinoy network's first quarter offerings for 2015. The cast was announced during a press conference in December 25, 2014, if ever we acquire the rights from its intellectual owner. The most anticipated children's afternoon TV series made a comeback, Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik; the remake of the classic soap opera of the 90's since November 27, 1989, and eventually, the first of many teleseryes that the country's number 1 station ABS-CBN launched in 1989. In the story conference held by the network, it was stated that Abby Bautista will topbill the series and she played the role as Anna Luna together with the network's hottest teen stars Matt Evans, Tricia Santos and Albie Casiño. This was the first major project for Matt Evans on IBC after transferring from ABS-CBN. Filipino action star Jeric Raval gives life to the character of Congressman Arnulfo Corpuz while Maricar Reyes played as the lovingly mother Emily Corpuz, who were is part of the 1989 series and exactly two decades from the date it originally aired on ABS-CBN, is coming back to join the cast playing the grandmother role this time. Laurenti Dyogi, the head of IBC Entertaiment TV by that time was given the success of Annaliza on ABS-CBN. The producers used unknown actors in the beginning because of limited budget. The network was not optimistic about the show's huge success; became a commercial and critical hit, and the plot was stretched to prolong. During those times the drama of this old fashioned is too much to the extent that it is really impossible to make it in real life. They were also discussing about the cast that Bautista became the main character which is the Anna Luna has a kid but single mom since the father does not took responsibility. The series is produced by the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, fresh from the huge success of ABS-CBN's ''Be Careful With My Heart'' and from IBC's popular top-raters such as ''Maya Loves Sir Chief'', ''Whattaboys'', ''Frijolito'', ''Carita de Angel'', ''Janella in Wonderland'' and ''Friends 4Ever''. The show was created by the original Anna Luna creator Zenaida O. Soriano way back 1989 from its original telecast. Her character has a connection between Anna Liza and Maria Flordeluna because of it's similar name. The launch of career for Bautista, as the next young superstars to Janella Salvador, who is dubbed the phenomenal local showbiz's Asia's Teen Sweetheart. 'Scheduling' The children's afternoon drama as part of HapoNation block premiered on March 2, 2014, after the success of children's drama series like Frijolito. With that, Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik will further strengthen IBC's weekday afternoon lineup. Plot Separated from her mother after an accident at sea, Anna Luna (Abby Bautista) is forced to live in the city with her estranged grandmother, Dona Martina Dominguez (Perla Bautista). Anna Luna is unwanted in the Dominguez mansion. To the old woman, she is a constant reminder of her daughter's disobedience by marrying a poor man Erwin Dominguez (Lloyd Samartino). To a greedy aunt and an irksome cousin, she is a threat to the inheritance. It was about the struggle of Anna Luna and his father (Matt Evans) to be reunited after a tragedy separated them. Is Anna Luna vowed to do her student kid in elementary school and see her whole family? An attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl named Clare Corpuz (Tricia Santos) who is the same year level to gave a school's prom like wearing a sailor dress. She meets the graduating high school teenager and suitor brother Albert Corpuz (Albie Casiño) as she is the love relationship. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Abby Bautista as Anna Luna D. Corpuz - A young girl known to have a messy hair. While Anna Luna was young, she was separated from her family after a ferry exploded in the middle of the sea. She was forced to live in the city together with her grandmother. * Matt Evans as TJ Corpuz - Anna Luna's foster father * [[Maricar Reyes|'Maricar Reyes']] as Emily Corpuz - Anna Luna's mom. * Jeric Raval as Congressman Arnulfo Corpuz - Anna Luna's dad. * Tricia Santos as Claire Corpuz - Anna Luna's teenage sister in her grade school. In the series, she develops a crush for me with her boyfriend Albert. * Albie Casiño as Albert Corpuz - Anna Luna's suitor brother and Claire's love interest. Supporting Cast * Ingrid dela Paz as Eunice Dominguez - The eldest daughter who she used to be an officemate of my wife in call center in Makati. * Dominic Roque as Alex Dominguez - Eunice's brother and teammate Anna Luna. * Perla Bautista as Doña Martina Dominguez - Estranged grandmother * Lloyd Samartino as Erwin Dominguez - His poor man. * Alexandra Quiambao as Elvira - one of Anna Luna's classmates and friend * Kyline Alcantara as Sendra Rodes - one of Anna Luna's classmates * Kristoff Meneses as Joey - one of Anna Luna's classmates * Jillian Aguila as Edgar San Diego - one of Anna Luna's classmates and friend * Kyle Kevin Ang as Lester - one of Anna Luna's classmates * Barbie Sabino as Betsy Kramer - one of Claire's classmates and friend * Dale Baldillo as Delos Alvarez - one of Anna Luna's classmates * Milkcah Nacion as Macy Corpuz - The stepsister and kid villain of her sister Anna Luna's best friend. * Bart Guingona as Charles Rodrigo - Arnulfo's new boss * Karen Reyes as Barbie Soriano - one of Claire's classmates and friend * Piero Vergara as Inigo Juanzon - one of Albert's classmates and friend * Jovic Susim as Jeric Lim * Vangie Labanan as Tarsing Ramiro - Anna Luna's nanny in the Corpuz family. * Terence Baylon as Fernando Valdez - Teacher from school * Lani Mercado as Sis. Lourdes Dominguez * Chris Bugoy as Bugoy * Serena Dalrymple as Yaya Cita - The curel yaya. * Bryce Viray as Lance * Jerico Redrico as Pinong Production Team * Creator: Zenaida O. Soriano * Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge Of Production: Gina Borinaga * Producer: Mavic Holgado-Oducayen and Justine F. Javier * Director: Mervyn Brondial * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Production Designer: Chito Sumera * Supervising Producer: Lilybeth Rasonable * Lighting Director: Monino Duque * Writers: Raymund Barcelon, John Paul B. Melosantos, Janice O'Hara and Bridgette Ann M. Rebucca * Creative Director: Willy Laconsay * Editor: Dennis Salgado and Marya Ignacio * Cinematography: Gary Gardoce * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi * Musical Scorer: Richard Gonzales Theme song Amy Nobleza has her own version of the Anna Luna theme song with the same title. According to the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, Nobleza will also be recording the soap's theme song, in addition to the one performed by the Filipina singer-teen star Janella Salvador. 'Soundtrack' * Anna Luna (main version) *: Words and Music by Ryan Cayabyab and Soc Villanueva *: Performed by Amy Nobleza * Iniibig Kita *: Words and Music by Ryan Cayabyab *: Performed by Josh Santana * Bebe Ko *: Words and Music by Vehnee Saturno *: Performed by Anne Tenorio * Babalik Kang Muli *: Words and Music by Kenjiro Sakiya *: Performed by Aria Clemente and Michael Pangilinan * Anna Luna (pop version) *: Words and Music by Jonathan Manalo *: Performed by Janella Salvador * Mama Lover (Anna Luna Teens' dance music video, for Tricia, Albie, Dominic and Ingrid) *: Words and Music by Maxim Fadeev and Olga Seryabkina *: Performed by Serebro Reception 'Ratings' According to the latest survey from the data Kantar Media Philippines, Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik successfully conquered the afternoon viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in is timeslot on January 19, 2015 with a pilot national rating of 16.7% beating with The Half Sisters which is got 14.9% and Flordeliza which only got 9.7%. Since then, Anna Luna Ang Pagbabalik's ratings proved that it is the #1 afternoon teleserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural households) ratings. 'Critics' The creator of the original Anna Luna, Zenaida O. Soriano, tagged Abby Bautista as the next Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador based on her portryal as Anna Luna. She stated: 'She is really good, I think she will stay long in showbiz. She may be the next Janella Salvador." I really like it. When I saw the trailer, I told myself that this show would surely rate." Trivia * This is Abby Bautista's third longest leading role after teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy and My Little Janella, and after having already portrayed special participation roles in primetime fantaseryes such as Janella in Wonderland and Janella: A Teen Princess. * In the teaser of the remake, it was said that the original soap opera ran from 1989 to 1995 * IBC had the rights to remake the soap franchise because of Zenaida O. Soriano. * The merienda scenery is the iconic in the remake. * Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik is one of the forgotten soap opera of IBC. * Tricia Santos, Albie Casiño, Ingrid dela Paz and Dominic Roque were former ABS-CBN/Star Magic artists. * This 2015 remake version marked the comeback of IBC's soap opera in the afternoon block, just like the past afternoon dramas ABS-CBN and RPN did in the original 90's version. * The show marked Tricia Santos's first screen kiss on TV with actor Albie Casiño, and also Tricia and Albie's first project under IBC. * The title of book 1 is Anna Luna on ABS-CBN, book 2 is Hanggang Kailan, Anna Luna?: Ikalawang Aklat from RPN, and recently the book 3 with a new title Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik from IBC. * In book 3, the series has a scrapbook inspired intro. * On the day of its premiere, the show was a trending topic on Twitter and Yahoo.ph. See also * Abby Bautista is the New ‘Anna Luna’ * 'Anna Luna' retuns on IBC-13 starting January 19 * ASIA'S TEEN SWEETHEART JANELLA SALVADOR GIVES OWN RENDITION OF ‘ANNA LUNA’ THEME SONG * "Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik" debuts stornly last January 19 * Love-Team Fans of TriBie and DomiGrid in 'Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik' * Anna Luna Finds New Rival In Stepsister Macy In 'Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik' * IBC-13 Launches Abby Bautista and Michelle Vito In Their Own Afternoon Drama Series * Anna Luna * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Anna Luna on Facebook * Anna Luna on Twitter Category:Teen dramas Category:Philippine television program stubs Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Philippine drama Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Telenovelas